


Naruto - The Whipping Boy

by HeidenShayde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was never an obedient or loving child. With his parents and brother always being stuck going away on trips to deal with their business in their market, he was left with his abusive grandfather, Danzo. When his parents notice his more crude behavior, they leave him with Danzo in hopes of getting the boy to straighten his ways from the old mans more strict behavioral teachings, unaware of what he was doing. Hoping to scare the Uchiha boy into being more compliant, and not getting caught by the boys father, Danzo brings in a whipping boy, to use him as an example to get Sasuke to listen. However, this boy is just as hard headed as Sasuke, if not even more so.





	Naruto - The Whipping Boy

A simple town lay resting in the mist of a cluster of trees and foliage as far as the eye can see. The trees rested easily over the flat crust of the earth, growing as large as houses that had held royalty. The proud wood and endless green stretched well over any horizon that was known to man. For one to get a gander that were unfamiliar to the place, they would have though the forest around the village was impossible to navigate.

The birds on the near mountaintop were singing a sweet tune, melodious and calming to the ears that the reverberations reached. Followed in time by the wind that had shifted the leaves on their branches. Endless movement from the creatures that had lay in the underbrush of the wild that surrounded the place were scampering along, all going about their lives the way that nature had commanded them to. Every turn for them was as good as a life or death situation. Since they were on the bottom on the food chain, the were susceptible to the harsh reality of predator and prey.

Somewhere off, North-way of the village, there rested a large structure. While not grand, nor flashy, the building had stated it purpose, and lived up to it with no faults. It was the home of Danzo, a slumped old man who was always scowling at anyone who dared to pass by. The loose skin, and dark hair had only made the man look older than what he really why. Arm kept in the sling that was made from his over-shirt that he had been seen in. 

A doleful yet seething expression had not so much of graced his face, as much been sewn in by an invisible needle. His dark eyes were only a further glance into the abyss that had been made of his being far before anything in the last seven full moons. 

The area around his abode was so quiet, and discerningly gloomy, as if the plants were afraid to even breathe themselves. The lingering feeling of the eyes that felt like blades cutting them down from the root present, even without word or thought. Any normal animals that might have scampered seemed to avoid the ground like a trap filled with poison. Anything that had caused them harm. 

With all of these things of all the area around him to be exposed to, it was no surprise that Sasuke Uchiha, a growing boy, and a product of a successful family that had also grow up in the village that was just over yonder, had just as gloomy of a tone to him. 

Onyx colored eyes, and raven black hair had swept back from his forehead. the two parts of hair in front of his forehead, going to the side of his head had made an illusory impression of wings over the boys head. The hair that had swept back was just as swift in motion and image, feathering out to make it look as if it were part of a ducks rear plumage. All in all, it was a silly though, not suitable to someone whom appeared to have no sense of humor. 

As the night rolled nearer and nearer, there was a growing disturbance in the forest, birds squawking in either anger or fright as they made their way from the branches into the open night sky. Where the moon and light clouds were the main comfort. A gentle breeze had continued to shake the branches as if they were nothing, the wood of the tall and proud organisms flimsy, yet durable.

The dark eyed boy drew his attention to where he saw the birds fluttering up from, assuming it might have been the village guards doing their nightly rounds, most likely drunk or otherwise unfocused. Most time there might have even been an assumption of a hunter, or someone around those lines. 

However, on this particular day, it felt like something different, like it was more active, and less concerning than that of people who were always checking for a threat that they knew never left his house. 

Before long, a rather brash, and almost stuffy sounding voice filled the Uchiha's ears. His deep eyes keeping themselves glued to the brush near the path, like he was waiting for something to pop out and say surprise. The noise that was produced increased in it's rather annoying volume, and resounded more in the quiet place that it had traveled to.Two men, dressed in the typical garb of a black robe, high sandals, and dual colored animal masks that covered their face. The swords that were held to them tied by red sashes and secured with a loop that had held them firm. 

The men were walking to the grand house, dragging along a boy that had been struggling profusely to get away. His skin was warm in color, and had held itself to make it look like a tame tan ; his hair was a sun-kissed yellow, as if someone took a dye, and layered the color on top of itself over and over again until it reached that color. The boys cheeks had two sets of markings that had looked like whisker marks, which were peculiar, especially for as even of placement as they looked like they had. His eyes were closed, most likely due to the movement of himself trying to get away from the men, the wriggling around he was stuck doing, to try and pry himself free from the tormenting hands. 

His clothing was a disaster, unlike the rest of him. The cloth he was in was tattered, and dirty, as if he was in the rain and always tearing his loose looking garb. The cloth had several blood stains here and there, as if he had been scratched or cut as well. Judging by just how horribly the were held together, the Uchiha could have guessed this boy was someone who lived in the streets. 

"Put me the hell down you bunch of plastic heads! What the hell did I do to fucking be dragged around like this?!" the boy started to just throw around a lot of profanities after those two had made their way from his lips. Kicking around where he was to try and avoid getting dragged around even further than where he was already taken to. 

All in all, Sasuke was amused at first, but then figured out it got annoying just as fast. The only saving grace that blonde had on him now was the fact that the brave little shithead just kicked the man on the left in the nuts. And, with it being his only other open chance, headbutted the other in the groin as well, being as his hands were secured behind him. 

Both of the masked then, known commonly as the 'ANBU' or whatever pseudonym they decided to term it as, were understandably irritated, and quickly made forth to try and secure the boy again, shouting in their own code, and trying to get their whit back together after having a full movie premier of 'The Nutcracker' played at their center stage. Looks like that movie got a lot of thumbs down. What a couple of haters. 

One of the men reached out and chopped the boy on the back of the head, successfully knocking him out. 

Somehow, Sasuke got the feeling that the other was going to be coming right back to being as obnoxious as he seemed a second ago, and would go right back to providing the poor ANBU with nothing but grief. Which was something that Sasuke was actually all for. He never did dislike those men, after all. Their loyalty to Danzo disgusted him, the man himself was no better than an abusive swine. 

Deciding to get on his shoes, the young prodigy gets up from his bed and headed to the door. Usually, he was not allowed out of his room at this time ; which, in his case, was more like a cell, but he would sneak down there, and see what was going on. The need to sneak his way into the lower rooms soon was extinguished with the ringing of a bell, and a holler of his name from the old geezers voice from where he sat on his precious little 'throne'. 

Rolling his eyes, the pale boy wasted no time, and soon buckled his left sandal, and went on his way. His descent down the stairs was rather quick, but as soon as he was just one level below his own room, and a level about where he was supposed to be, he heard the same annoying voice as before.

Rounding another corner, Sasuke sighed, not sure whether he should be annoyed, pissed, amused, or all three. After all, if he was down here, he had to look at that old swines ugly mug and stare right into those soulless eyes until the other was done speaking to him. The older man had a thing about eye contact. Unlike most 'lords' who made you bow your head and give them a sight of your measly back. Sasuke never understood this, after all, wasn't honesty all in the eyes? 

As soon as he got to the bottom floor, Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly smirk as he saw the trouble that the rambunctious blonde had caused the old geezer. There were 4 ANBU laying on the ground, most likely 2 of them were the same ones from earlier. All of them were holding a part of their body, as if it had come into collision with something else. The boy was laughing as he pointed at them, his eyes open, unlike they were earlier. 

For the first time, Sasuke got a good look at the boy from where he was. The blue eyes were as deep as aqua pools, and overflowing with a kind of haste and wholeheartedness it mad them seem like they were bottomless. With that said though, there was also the deep scar of mischief in them, that made the eyes seem concerning, yet social and uplifting at the same moment. 

"Yeah-hah! That is what you get for messing with me you old baboon! Now let me go, this place is a dump and I would like to go home and eat dinner!" the boy was free from most of the ANBU, only being held back by one man, whilst he himself was struggling, pointing right at Danzo, who look utterly annoyed and rather pissed. 

"Listen here boy, I am not here to play games, and neither are you. Now sit down, and behave or I will behead you right here. I know what reputation you have in the village, be grateful I got you off the streets, you should be kissing my feet right now." the man was snarling, though his rather expressionless face remained the way it always had. Annoyed, angered and plain.

"Listen to me you old fucking GEEZER! I am not here to be bossed around, nor am I here of my own free will, so I will do and say as I fucking please!! Your stupid little croonies pulled me up from my own home, and made me stand in front of the hugest one-handed ass I have ever seen, how do you think I feel?! The only thing foot-related that will take place here is you riding the end of my size six and a half to the moon if you don't get these restraints off me right now!!" the boy was all over the place, yelling again and again. At some point, Sasuke saw him even turn himself upside down, and hang from his restraints with his feet near the ANBU soldiers head.

Sasuke felt his chest thump in a matter of amused glee, he was hardly ever amused by anything, even those who tried to be funny. In fact, the only ones who ever made him laugh-laugh was his parents and brother. However, they were all out of town. He heard they were not supposed to be back for another couple months. Meaning he was stuck with that asshole Danzo for more than another 45 days of suffering. 

Judging clearly from that face Danzo was making though, he was about to completely lose it. The old man had never been much of one to show emotion, however, this over-eccentric kid right here had done it in the matter of a minute or two of being let in the front door. 

Before anything was allowed to get too ugly, Sasuke decided to make his presence known to the older man who was distracted with the other situation he had gotten himself into. "What is it you old swine?"

A sigh, and a generally annoyed gesture from his one good arm, and Danzo went back to his throne from where he had walked to on the platform that held up the seat. "You need to work on your travel time Uchiha. You are annoyingly slow, and your reactions are just blasphemy. Greet me properly, boy." 

" I am not changing how I greet you. You told me to greet based on who I see in front of me, and I see a filthy pig." Sasuke leans on the wall, his dark eyes trained on the older mans own in a threatening and challenging way that most likely would have had normal people shaking. However, that was not the case with this man, oh no. 

"Being as you are being a typical delinquent, I guess you should know why this little shit is here. Bring him forth, and make him bow." 

With that command, the ANBU that was holding the boy back brought the blonde forward, and slammed his head into the wooden floorboards of the abode they were in, causing the floor to crack. With a hit as hard as that, there should have been blood... but there wasn't. There was only splinters, and the indent where the boys head and made contact. 

"This boy right here is going to be like a personal servant. Whenever you misbehave, he is going to get a good whipping for your errors. Now, I am supposed to get you from this whole 'dark' teen phase as your dad said, and train you, however, you are still as much of a brat as you were before-"

"We already know who is at fault here, don't you? Besides, what good is beating another kid, if you are not going to punish ME for what I am doing you bastard. It's as good as beating a dead horse, noting can be felt, nothing will come of it other than your own stress being forgotten." Sasuke leans back, falling into a more relaxed pose before he sighed, turning around. "Do whatever you want to him, it is none of my concern, he doesn't matter to me." 

After those words were spoken, Sasuke started up the stairs again, and went to his room, sitting near a vent. He made sure to do that on purpose, more than likely if he listened in on the story, he might know more of what is going on as to why that other boy is here, or why he ended up in this situation. 

"Boy, I have heard a great deal about you. Be glad I took you away from there, otherwise no one would have stopped a towns-person from killing you. I am sure being the son of a suspected murderer, a common thief and a family of cursed people had its effects on you, after all, you are only as good as they are. I am also sure it was a surreal experience to see them hanging from the scaffold like that. Dangling, twitching as the last bits of life left their body-" 

" SHUT UP YOU OLD BASTARD!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!"

" Oh I think you do~ I also remember hearing about how all of your precious little friends escaped into the country, only to be caught and killed later. Want to know who killed them boy?" 

"SHUT UUUUP!!!!!" 

"I killed them I was funny, watching the long haired girl squirm as she lost her life, it was great smashing that kid with the thick eye brows into the pavement until his head caved in-" 

Without another word, Sasuke hard a crash, and the sound of fierce punching. From the sounds of it, the boy was trying to turn Danzo into a pulp. However, a thud later, and he knew the same kid got knocked out again. It was a sad story, and at the moment, Sasuke didn't know what to think. What was he going to do, he was already stuck here, and if he interfered it would only make it worse. So he was going to be stuck sitting here to wait.

Just like any other time...


End file.
